NEOS 11316 - Luciano Berio, Farangis Nurulla-Khoja, Vito Žuraj, Marta Gentilucci, Mariana Ungureanu, Marko Nikodijevic, Jamilia Jazylbekova - Folk Songs
500px|center|thumb =Tracks & Credits= Luciano Berio (1925–2003) Folk Songs for mezzo-soprano and seven instruments (1964) 23:02, First Recording with Guitar :01 - Black is the colour (USA) 03:00 :02 - I wonder as I wander (USA) 01:58 :03 - Loosin yelav (Armenia) 02:52 :04 - Rossignolet du bois (France) 01:44 :05 - A la femminisca (Sicily / Italy) 01:26 :06 - La donna ideale (Italy) 01:26 :07 - Ballo (Italy) 01:45 :08 - Motettu de tristura (Sardinia  / Italy) 02:15 :09 - Malurous qu’o uno fenno (Auvergne / France) 00:57 :10 - Lo fiolaire (Auvergne / France) 03:06 :11 - Azerbaijan Love Song (Azerbaijan) 02:33 *ENSEMBLE EXPERIMENTAL :*Noa Frenkel, alto :*Maruta Staravoitava, flute :*Andrea Nagy, clarinet :*Jürgen Ruck, guitar :*Olaf Tzschoppe, percussion :*Jean-Éric Soucy, viola :*Séverine Ballon, violoncello :*Detlef Heusinger, conductor Farangis Nurulla-Khoja (*1972) :12 - Caravan of Despair for alto, chamber ensemble and live electronics (2011) 08:22 :World Premiere Recording *ENSEMBLE EXPERIMENTAL :*Noa Frenkel, alto :*Maruta Staravoitava, flute :*Andrea Nagy, clarinet :*Jürgen Ruck, guitar :*Olaf Tzschoppe, percussion :*Bohye Lee, viola :*Séverine Ballon, violoncello *EXPERIMENTALSTUDIO des SWR :*Thomas Hummel / Sven Kestel / Michael Acker, sound direction :*Detlef Heusinger, conductor Vito Žuraj (*1979) :13 - Zgübleni for mezzo-soprano, ensemble and live electronics (2010 / 2011) 06:47, World Premiere Recording *ENSEMBLE EXPERIMENTAL :*Noa Frenkel, alto :*Maruta Staravoitava, flute :*Andrea Nagy, clarinet :*Olaf Tzschoppe, percussion :*Jean-Éric Soucy, viola :*Séverine Ballon, violoncello *EXPERIMENTALSTUDIO des SWR :*Joachim Haas / Thomas Hummel / Sven Kestel, sound direction :*Detlef Heusinger, conductor Marta Gentilucci (*1973) :14 - …tutt’occhi for alto, ensemble and live electronics (2010/2011) 09:08, World Premiere Recording *ENSEMBLE EXPERIMENTAL :*Noa Frenkel, alto :*Maruta Staravoitava, flute :*Andrea Nagy, clarinet :*Jürgen Ruck, guitar :*Olaf Tzschoppe, percussion :*Bohye Lee, viola :*Séverine Ballon, violoncello *EXPERIMENTALSTUDIO des SWR :*Joachim Haas / Simon Spillner / Sven Kestel, sound direction :*Detlef Heusinger, conductor Mariana Ungureanu (1974) :15 - Ne veli vetry for mezzo-soprano, flute, guitar, percussion, violoncello and live electronics (2012) 09:45, World Premiere Recording *ENSEMBLE EXPERIMENTAL :*Noa Frenkel, alto :*Maruta Staravoitava, flute :*Jürgen Ruck, guitar :*Olaf Tzschoppe, percussion :*Séverine Ballon, violoncello *EXPERIMENTALSTUDIO des SWR :*Michael Acker / Thomas Hummel / Sven Kestel, sound direction :*Detlef Heusinger, conductor Marko Nikodijevic (*1980) :16 - prituri sa planinata / plaè, tmina, odjek for alto, ensemble and electronics (2013) 05:19, World Premiere Recording *ENSEMBLE EXPERIMENTAL :*Noa Frenkel, alto :*Maruta Staravoitava, flute :*Andrea Nagy, clarinet :*Jürgen Ruck, guitar :*Olaf Tzschoppe, percussion :*Bohye Lee, viola :*Séverine Ballon, violoncello *EXPERIMENTALSTUDIO des SWR :*Thomas Hummel / Marko Nikodijevic, sound direction :*Detlef Heusinger, conductor Jamilia Jazylbekova (*1971) :17 - S.O.G. for voice, ensemble and live electronics (2012) 13:12, World Premiere Recording *ENSEMBLE EXPERIMENTAL :*Noa Frenkel, alto :*Maruta Staravoitava, flute :*Andrea Nagy, clarinet :*Jürgen Ruck, guitar :*Olaf Tzschoppe, percussion :*Bohye Lee, viola :*Séverine Ballon, violoncello *EXPERIMENTALSTUDIO des SWR :*Simon Spillner / Thomas Hummel / Sven Kestel, sound direction :*Detlef Heusinger, conductor :total playing time: 75:37 =Notes= =Reviews= Reinhard Kager in: Neue Zeitschrift für Musik, # 2/2015, p. 83: :Neue Musik und Folklore? Was auf den ersten Blick wirkt wie eine Kontradiktion, entpuppt sich in so manchen Fall als gelungene Kombination. Unter dem Titel Folk Songs ist bei NEOS Music eine spannende CD erschienen, die nicht nur Luciano Berios gleichnamige kunstvoll-klangorientierte Volksliedvertonungen für Mezzosopran und sieben Instrumenteaus dem Jahr 1964 beinhaltet, sondern auch neue Werke zeitgenössischer Komponistinnen und Komponisten. ... :Das ENSEMBLE EXPERIMENTAL unter der Leitung von Detlef Heusinger ist ein verlässlicher Begleiter auf der klug konzeptionierten CD, die auch durch die brillante Technik des SWR und seines EXPERIMENTALSTUDION punktet. Musik: 4/5 Technik: 5/5 Booklet: 2/5 Kategorie:NEOS (Label)